


Payback

by Procrastination_is_fun



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_is_fun/pseuds/Procrastination_is_fun
Summary: Set right after filming GMM/GMMore #1048Link's incredibly good at being mischievous, but Rhett's a whole lot better at getting him back for it. Plus, that switch stung like all heck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes a couple of references to "Usually..." (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8506915)--the tl;dr is Link flirted up a storm to rile Rhett up and it worked. Very well. I'd say that happened a few weeks before this, if anyone has much interest in hypothetical timelines.
> 
> (Also I'm freshly-concussed and writing to try and give my brain something to do now that words don't swim around when I look at a screen for more than five minutes at a time, and that probably shows--sorry about that)

He’d known it was coming. The second Link closed the door behind him, Rhett was there and pushing him up against it, his voice husky in Link’s ear as he kissed along the man’s jaw. “Seriously?”

 

The brunet smiled as he tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. “Told’ya I was gonna get you back. Besides, you seemed to get a kick out of it.”

 

Rhett snorted before biting his way along Link’s neck (though he was being careful this time around; for the moment, at least). “Maybe I just got a kick out of the fact that I know we have a switch now. That thing stings like hell with jeans on—maybe I’m interested in seeing just how much worse it is without it.”

 

Link shivered with excitement but didn’t even try to resist the urge to sass, “Hey man, all you had to do was ask. Though I think I should take care of that for you instead of Alex.” He got a hand winding through his hair and pulling pretty solidly for that. His head was tilted to the side more in the process and teeth sank down into his neck, causing the brunet to gasp and then moan.

 

“Smartass.”

 

“Mmm.” Rhett was still being nice for the moment—nips and a hard bite, but nothing that was going to bruise or break the skin…yet. “The belt’s worse,” he said, after a few long moments of appreciating the feeling of lips along his throat and hands running along his body.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Link gulped. That probably hadn’t been the wisest thing to point out. Oh well, too late to take it back. And hell, if he was already in trouble anyway…“Hey, at least I didn’t make you count ‘em out.” The hands got a bit rougher at that comment as Rhett made a sound that was more or less an amused growl.

 

“Yeah, because you have _some_ sense of self-preservation. You think you were in bad shape after Jeremy? That’d’ve been a warm-up; you wouldn’t have been able to sit for a week, bo.”

 

The thought was genuinely frightening—he fully believed Rhett would do that with the right provocation—but it was also _so_ exciting. Damn his masochistic streak. And damn his friend for knowing exactly how to take advantage of it.

 

Link was surprised when Rhett started kissing his way down the smaller man’s body. He was also _incredibly_ grateful to hear the lock turn; he’d completely forgotten about it. To be fair, his attention had been turned to something else right as he’d walked in. Once Rhett had made himself comfortable on his knees, he made quick work of Link’s pants and boxers, pulling them down just enough to let the brunet’s dick spring out. Some part of the back of his mind was always shocked at just how quickly Rhett could work him up.

 

Most of his mind, however, was entirely attuned to the results of that workup. This was definitely _not_ how getting himself into trouble normally ended up. He’d be suspicious as all heck, but he was far too distracted by the feeling of a tongue running along the underside of his cock, Rhett’s hot breath contrasting deliciously with the cool air of the room. Link let his head roll back and his body slump against the door as Rhett began working his way back down along the younger man’s shaft. The light moan he heard himself let out made his eyes snap open though. “Music!” His thoughts were a bit too cloudy to say much more than that, but it was all that needed to be said anyway. Rhett looked equally surprised— _sometimes_ he really did just forget bits of the ‘checklist.’ As much as he liked embarrassing Link from time to time (and as reluctant as Link was to admit that he kind of loved it), they both cared quite a bit more about not being disrespectful to the people around them by unintentionally involving them in what was going on.

 

Music on, the lock double-checked, and the furniture ever-so-slightly rearranged, the men ended up on the sofa, the smaller man straddling the larger one and kissing him hard enough that he was almost worried one of them was going to bruise. Rhett didn’t seem to mind. He then worked his way along the blond’s jaw, down his neck, then up to his ear, which he lightly nipped. The man below him gripped the brunet’s hips and gave a very appreciative groan. His ears were almost as much of a trigger point as Link’s neck. A few more moments of kissing and nipping along, and there was a hand wound through his hair again, pulling his lips back to the other man’s. Link gripped Rhett’s shoulders and rolled his hips, getting yet another groan from the man below him. They probably didn’t have time for this, and it’d probably be way too obvious they’d been up to something, but at this point Link was sure it was _much_ better to finish this off than just try and cool down. Besides, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to handle that if he tried.

 

Now Rhett growled, “Over the sofa.” What? _Now?_ On the bright side, he was very sure Rhett did not have a belt on. Still though…

 

On the other hand, the look in Rhett’s eyes made it very clear that arguing would be an incredibly bad idea. Plus, he had to admit that the picture wasn’t exactly a bad one. Still, he made sure not to rush as he leaned himself over the arm of the couch. He also made sure to arch his back a bit and smirk at his friend as he did so. The blond licked his lips appreciatively.

 

Link was incredibly surprised when Rhett produced the switch from his desk. “When the heck did that get there?!”

 

The man smirked. “You really are bad at paying attention to things when you’re ‘distracted,’ man.” The brunet blushed—he knew it was completely true, even though he had no desire (or intention) to admit it. “I walked off with it when I headed back this way; told everyone I was gonna hide it because I didn’t like the look in your eye and wanted to make sure you didn’t get any dumb ideas.”

 

Link chuckled, “Little too late for that.” This was going to hurt, but he couldn’t hold back his excitement all the same. The way the blond was eyeing him up helped: he looked downright hungry. Plans for what all he wanted to do to get some revenge on the brunet were clearly already duking it out with the impatient desire to skip straight to being inside of him.

 

Rhett had apparently decided to be patient for now though, swishing the switch through the air. What had been an entertainingly playful noise on set quickly took on some darker tones. Hearing the sharp ways the various twigs cut through the space in front of them held a bit too much promise. The hungry look on Rhett’s face took on a slightly darker tone. Link felt his hands gripping into the cushions for support. He wasn’t necessarily _worried_ yet, but his anticipation was mounting in a variety of different ways.

 

The first lick landed before he’d been expecting it, which led to Link letting out a quick yelp. That’d hurt more than he’d been expecting through jeans. Which also meant it’d likely hurt Rhett a bit more than it was supposed to. _Uh oh_. The blond chuckled, “Told ya it stings, man.”

 

“Bit of an understatement,” Link replied, shifting to get more comfortable while reaching back to rub the newly developing sore spot. The hand holding the switch made easy work of grasping Link’s wrist, while the other reached in front and emphasized just how clear it was that Link certainly didn’t mind. He leaned into the touch with a soft moan, earning a light laugh and a kiss to the neck.

 

Then Rhett was behind him again, making sure Link’s ass was fully exposed before taking some much more enthusiastic swings. The smaller man was clawing at the sofa. He’d been right: the belt _was_ worse. But that meant Rhett could use the switch on him longer and with a bit more enthusiasm. A knock at the door made the brunet jump onto his feet all the same. They really did need to get back to _not_ doing this so often during work hours. Luckily, he’d been ‘allowed’ to keep his clothes on this time, so he already had his pants back up and fastened by the time Rhett had made it to the door. And the blond was even nice enough to turn and check before he opened up the door.

 

It was Stevie. Of _course_ it was Stevie. Link blushed, knowing she’d immediately realize what had been going on. He then cursed the irony that the blush was just going to make it more obvious. The producer was nice enough not to mention anything about it, though her eyes definitely held a glimmer of amusement. “Hey guys, I wanted to remind you to wait on lunch until after the ‘Will It,’ and also to ask how long until you think you’d be ready to get to filming. Everything’s all set up, but there are a few other things the crew can work on if you’re…busy.” Cue more blushing. Stevie really was _very_ patient about Rhett and Link’s bouts of immaturity, but she did end up with the right to give them a bit of hell for it now and then.

 

“Uh, yeah! Um, I mean—we’ll be ready in just a bit. We’re finishing—I mean, we’re in the middle—I—“ He was too flustered to think of a good excuse. It was all the same anyway, she’d have known what was really going on; it was almost certainly completely obvious. But it felt like he should say _something_ that wasn’t “We’ll make it quick.”

 

So he was grateful when Rhett cut him off, “—Nah, we’re ready when y’all are.” Okay, never mind, he was confused as hell that Rhett had cut him off. With that, at least.

 

“Wait _what_?” Oh god, he’d said that out loud. Could faces get stuck red from blushing too hard? He’d heard that was a thing. If it was, it was definitely going to happen now. Stevie looked surprised herself; she also failed to hold back a tiny giggle at Link’s reaction.

 

 Rhett, on the other hand, was making a completely innocent face. “What ‘what’? We weren’t busy with anything. Let’s get going, brother.” Stevie stepped back as Rhett moved to exit the room. Link was stuck in his spot, gaping. “C’mon man, no use keeping everyone waiting. Besides, I’m hungry as heck—the sooner we try out all this stuff the sooner we can get some actual lunch.”

 

  “But. I. I mean…” _What?_ There was no way he’d be able to concentrate with a camera on him. Not even the loom of disgusting food was going to be able to shake his head clear at the moment. If Stevie catching them _(again)_ hadn’t done it, nothing was going to. But the blond was already out the door. Link hurried to catch up but was just _barely_ resisting the urge to argue—and beg—that they really had been in the middle of something and really ten or fifteen minutes wasn’t an unreasonable amount of time for everyone to keep themselves busy. And he, for one, was definitely wound up enough to avoid wasting time.

 

  Rhett turned around and shot Link _that_ smile. Then he slowed down just a bit, leaving Stevie rounding a corner on her own. A split second later, Link was pinned to the wall by his throat. Grey-green eyes full of sinister ideas and even more sinister plans were looking deep into his own. “I’m better at revenge than you, buddyroll.” The brunet gulped and shivered. “And I’m going to make up for the lost time right now. With interest.” Then the taller man was walking back towards the set as if nothing had happened. It had only been a couple of seconds (Rhett was unfairly swift for such a big man). _Shit_. There went the last shreds of hope that he’d be at all calm during the shoot. For once, he was almost looking forward to the distraction of creatively disgusting food. Almost.

 

As they walked the rest of the way back to the set, Link did his best to think about baseball and gross food and anything else to make sure his pants fit right by the time he got back in front of everyone else. At the same time, he couldn’t help but contemplate whether this was the sort of competition he should continue. On one hand, competition was something Rhett was hands-down better at, but on the other, Link still ‘owed’ him for all of this workup and one-upping. Was it a wise idea to try and win this? Probably not. In fact, almost certainly not. But without much internal debate at all, he knew he was still going to do it.

 

To be fair, even when he lost, he still won.


End file.
